


Tiny Treats 18

by eerian_sadow



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen, M/M, paragraphfic, sentencefic, tinyfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 22:19:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More sentence fics for my friends on twitter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiny Treats 18

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hellkitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellkitty/gifts), [valkyrie_fe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkyrie_fe/gifts), [caiusmajor](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=caiusmajor), [misakichan1337](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=misakichan1337).



Perceptor--awe

Perceptor carefully placed the seeds in the soil, set up the sun lamp and activated its day-night timer, and made sure he had sufficient fuel for extended observation. Then, he locked his joints and settled in to, literally, watch grass grow.

Blaster+Soundwave--ridiculously big cassette family

1) Blaster looked at the huddle of frightened symbiotes and then up to Soundwave. "All of them? Are you sure?"

Soundwave nodded solemnly, then knelt down and picked up the white felinoid and put it in his mate's arms. 

2) Blaster lay on the recharge berth, fingers laced with Soundwave's. The two of them were happily buried under a pile of warm, well-fueled symbiotes and the red mech couldn't remember why he had been so worried about taking them all in.

Cosmos--letters home  
When the first text file arrived in the weekly communication packet, Cosmos was surprised. He answered Bluestreak's letter with due consideration and thought little of it, until a second letter arrived. After that, he looked forward to receiving them and answering them with the same enthusiasm Bluestreak wrote to him with.

 

Shrapnel--satiated

The Insecticon lay amidst the fragments of his last meal, idly chewing on a finger he didn't actually want to eat as his conversion tank growled and processed the material he had consumed. For the first time in longer than he could remember, Shrapnel was full and fueled.


End file.
